It's Time to Get Revenge
by CorGryphonFeather
Summary: Joey Wheeler is still furious about Valon's prank on him so he seeks out help from who is as good as Valon in pulling pranks, his sister Gabrielle. (Post Season 4)


**This One-shot is dedicated to the awesome ****Forgetful Insanity**** for drawing a great picture of Gabrielle and Ryou! Hope you'll like it! ^^**

* * *

It had all started one week ago. Valon had broken into Joey's house -well, not really. He was just visiting Serenity when the idea of pulling prank on Joey just shone in his mind- and replaced Joey's shampoo with a pink dye. Joey was having difficulty keeping his hair out of view but when Yugi and the rest saw him they couldn't help but call him 'Pink Head'.

Joey had sworn revenge to the highest degree.

After a few days of coming up with nothing good or unique, Joey realized that he couldn't think of good prank by himself. He needed help. But who could help him against the King of Pranks?

The King's sister of course.

Now, Joey found himself standing in front of Ryou's house. Why, you ask? Because apparently the girl he seeked for was living with him. You see, she was in a relationship with Ryou and the two had been happily together for six months now, so she decided to leave her house and live with her boyfriend.

Joey knocked on the door and waited. No longer than ten seconds, he heard some footsteps coming from behind the door. The door opened to reveal a white haired teen who looked a little surprised to see his blonde haired friend.

"Oh, Joey, I didn't know you were coming." Ryou opened the door wide enough so Joey could enter.

Joey stepped inside the house before taking of his shoes. "Well, it's really important. Is Gabby here?"

Ryou nodded his head and left his blonde friend to go and get the Australian girl. Few moments later, a spiky haired girl came rushing down the stairs, wearing a shirt that was larger than her, probably Ryou's, and short jeans.

"Hey there, Joey! What made you came here?" She said with a wide smile as she gestured for Joey to follow to the living room. She sat on the couch, patting the space next to her. Joey sat down.

"Remember last week?"

When Gabrielle quirked an eyebrow in confusion and shook her head, Joey sighed.

"When my hair turned pink..." he murmured but the Australian heard him.

She did all her best not to laugh at the memory, though a chuckle escaped her mouth. "I remember." She nodded her head. "What about it?"

"I want revenge." He replied simply.

Gabrielle stared at him as if he had grown another head before taking a deep breath. "Revenge? On my brother? That's not really possible, Joey." She shook her head.

Joey stood up and fell on his knees, clasping both his hands together. "Please, Gabby! Please! Everyone called me Pink Head! I want to get my revenge."

The Australian looked at her friend. "I could try..." she said, not really sure that she could beat her brother in his own game.

The blonde haired teen jumped up in joy. "I knew I can count on you, Gabby!" He said, he said, hugging the brown haired girl tightly. That was when Ryou entered the room.

"What is happening here?"

Joey let go of Gabrielle and stood up straight on his feet. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Bakura. Hehe." He said, sweat dropping.

The British teen just smiled and nodded his head. He walked over to Gabrielle and gave her a peck on her cheek. "I am going to hang out with Marik," he said with a bright smile. "See you later," he waved at the two teens sitting on the couch before stepping out of the house.

Gabrielle looked back at Joey. "When do you want to start planning?"

Joey grinned. "Today."

* * *

"Joey, listen to me! This isn't going to work!" Gabrielle yelled frustratedly, crumbling up the paper that Joey had been previously drawing in.

"Then what do you suggest?" Joey asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Gabrielle sighed. "I know my brother. He would immediately know if we put something in the shower head...and the hairdryer." She added as she saw her blonde friend open his mouth to say something.

He closed it back and just stared at her. "I thought you were good with pranks-"

"-I am!" She interrupted, grabbing the pencil that lay on the table before drawing something on a random paper. "Valon is just...unpredictable. He might pull a prank, right under your nose without you knowing it!" She sighed deeply and drew a random pattern on the paper.

Joey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Who knew planning pranks could take so long..." he muttered.

"Who said pulling pranks is easy? It's as difficult as solving an equation!" Gabrielle said and threw the pencil in frustration. "Valon already did the good pranks..." she paused and a small smirk found its way on her lips. "Or maybe not."

The blonde looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Do tell me what you have in mind."

Gabrielle grinned and began writing. After a few minutes, Joey realized that she was writing a list. A list of pranks.

"We're going to pull all those pranks on Valon." She grinned deviously, pleased by the fact that she could defeat her brother.

Joey read the list and grinned. "You're a genius, Gabby!"

Gabrielle blushed slightly at the compliment and nodded her head.

* * *

Joey was currently hiding in the backyard of Valon's house with his cellphone on his ear. It was currently six in the morning and they decided it was a great idea to start rigging the place before Valon wakes up. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost." Came the whisper from the other end. Gabrielle was inside the house for she had the key and had a better agility than Joey. Besides, she knew her brother better and could lie to him and escape without revealing what they intended to do.

After a few minutes, Gabrielle walked out of the house with triumphant smile adorning her face. She closed the door silently and walked over to the backyard to meet Joey. "Did you put the balloon on the tailpipe of Valon's motorcycle?"

Joey nodded his head with a grin. He was silent for a few seconds. "Now what?"

"Now we wake him up." Gabrielle replied with a cheerful smile and took a random rock. She threw it and it broke the window, effectively waking her brother up. They heard him swear and that made them laugh quietly to themselves.

"That's just the beginning, dear brother." Gabrielle muttered and Joey chuckled.

"Crikey! W'at t'e heck?"

"He used the toothpaste," Joey said and laughed. "I just want to see his face!"

Gabrielle grinned and nodded. "Me too, but let's not miss his vocal reactions."

After a few minutes, they heard footsteps coming downstairs so they looked through a window that made them see the kitchen. They watched him taking out a carton of milk, not knowing that the two devils put some food coloring into it. But he was certainly surprised -and terrified- to see that the mild had turned...purple.

"Wah?" Was the only smart response Valon could utter.

Outside, Gabrielle and Joey high-fived.

Valon then poured the glass of purple milk in the sink before pulling out a carton of eggs from the fridge. He pulled one egg but it didn't come out. He pulled it again but it never moved. He groaned and decided to pull another egg, with a little force than necessary and it...broke.

He glared and threw the carton on the table, not really surprised when the eggs didn't even move. "Alrigh', no brikkie t'is mornin'." He sighed and took his coat and goggles. "Maybe Raph won't mind me comin' ovah." He said and went out of the house.

Gabrielle and Joey followed him, grinning evilly as they saw him mount his motorcycle. He revved it up and started moving when a loud 'pop' was heard. He abruptly stopped -and screamed but he wouldn't admit it-, thinking that something was wrong in his bike. He looked behind him to see what happened only to see a grinning Gabrielle and laughing Joey on the floor.

"Revenge is sweet, right brother?"

It took the Australian guy several seconds to calm himself down. "Why, Gab? I didn't do anything to you!"

She shook her head. "Not to me, but to Joey." She said before turning around. "I am going back home now, I played my part." And with that, she left her brother and her friend.

Valon looked at Joey, who was standing up but still laughing, and chuckled. "Oh, is it a prank war now? You'll regret pulling a prank on me, Wheeler." He laughed before speeding off to God knew where.

Joey actually gulped and sweat dropped.

* * *

"Hey, 'Ren. Can you come over to my place? I need a little help. Your brother declared a prank war against me."

* * *

**Gabrielle isn't talking in the Australian accent because...well, you'll know eventually if you're reading Fight Until We're Free. **

**Review please!**


End file.
